Una Mezcla Interesante
by ClGC
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si One Direction fueran semidioses? Primer Fic! Espero que lo disfruten
1. Capítulo 1,en

Capitulo 1

-¡Vamos Niall deja de comer, tenemos que irnos!

-¡Voy!

-Liam, ¿para que lo apuras? sabes que es imposible que Niall pare de comer… hay que sentarnos a esperar.-Dijo Zayn.

-¡Hey! tampoco que me tardo tanto-protesto Niall indignado- ya estoy listo, vamos.

-¡Louis, Harry! ¿Ustedes ya están?-pregunto Liam

-Sí, acá estamos –respondieron ambos.

-Emmm, una pregunta ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Niall.

Liam suspiro-Niall, ¿es que ya te has olvidado?, vamos al aeropuerto para tomar un avión hacia -

-Haaa si, bueno vámonos-dijo Niall

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia un auto donde los esperaba su mentor, Simon Cowell.

-Bueno chicos, como ya saben van a ir a , pero no va a ser exactamente para un concierto ni nada parecido…va a ser como unas vacaciones…, un descanso.

Los chicos lo miraron extrañados-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

-Cerca de Long Island, no se preocupen yo voy a ir con ustedes-respondió Simon.

-¿Habrá comida?-preguntaron los cinco.

-Claro-

-Entonces está bien-dijo Niall

Llegaron al aeropuerto y luego de enfrentarse a una multitud de adolescentes gritando tomaron el avión, todos notaron que Simon actuaba un poco raro, como nervioso, pero lo tomaron como algo normal.

Después de horas viajando en el avión, los chicos llegaron a , donde se corrió la voz de que irían lo que provoco que nuevamente fueran recibidos por una multitud. Luego, llegaron a Long Island.

-¿Este es el lugar donde vamos a quedarnos?-pregunto Louis- Es enorme.

Allí había un extenso y hermoso prado verde, tenía numerosos árboles esparcidos, arbustos y un abundante pasto fresco y verde. Muy a lo lejos se veía una colina. En medio se encontraba una casa grande blanca, con algunos ventanales donde se podía ver un poco del interior de la casa, era de dos pisos donde arriba se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Si- respondió Simon- entren.

Se apresuraron a entrar, Niall fue directamente hacia la heladera, el resto, luego de inspeccionar fugazmente la casa, lo siguieron.

Simon se veía cada vez más nervioso.

-Bueno chicos, hagan lo que quieran yo me voy arriba- informo Simon.

**POV Percy**

-¡Hey, Annabeth! – Salude

-Percy, hola-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo- ¿has visto a Grover?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Escuche que tenía que salir a buscar a unos semidioses, lo quiero saludar-respondió.

-Creo que lo vi… ho, ahí está. ¡Grover!-grite.

-Hola chicos, tengo que salir –dijo

-Sí, lo sabemos ¿quieres que te acompañemos?-pregunto Annabeth.

-No hace falta, es cerca, vuelvo en rato con más semidioses-dijo Grover.

Vimos cómo se alejaba colina abajo.

-¿Quieres que lo esperemos aquí para cuando vuelva?- pregunte

-Si mejor, tengo un mal presentimiento-

**POV Harry**

La tarde se pasó rápido, lo había visto a Simon muy preocupado últimamente pero no sé porque, luego le preguntaría. Como siempre nos habían acompañado nuestros guardias, pero había uno nuevo que había contratado Simon. Era un poco raro.

Estaba oscureciendo, nos sentamos en el sillón a ver la televisión cuando Simon bajo las escaleras.

-Chicos, prepárense que vienen a buscarlos.

Los cinco fruncimos el ceño- ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?- preguntamos.

-Van a ir a un campamento-

-¿Un campamento?- pregunte desconcertado.

-Sí, es para chicos especiales- respondió Simon.

-¿Especiales?-pregunto Liam.

-Es complicado… luego se los explico- dijo Simon

Mientras todos lo mirábamos desconcertados sonó el timbre. Simon se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Ya era hora, chicos vamos- dijo Simon.

Nos quedamos unos segundos quietos asimilando todo, hasta que decidimos por levantarnos y salir afuera. Al lado de Simon había un hombre de 29 años más o menos. Mire hacia abajo y me quede de piedra. Donde se suponía que el hombre tenía los pies había otra cosa… había patas de cabra. Al otro lado estaba el nuevo guardia, también tenía patas.

-Muy bien Albert, estuviste bien cuidándolos- dijo el hombre.

El tal Albert se sonrojo- gracias señor-

-Vamos chicos que no tenemos todo el día-dijo Simon al ver que no nos movíamos.

-¿Qué…?-Zayn no pudo terminar la pregunta, un ruido de un árbol rompiéndose lo detuvo.

Nos dimos la vuelta, un perro, el más grande que jamás haya visto, con dientes del tamaño de mi brazo, peludo y negro avanzo corriendo en nuestra dirección. ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?!

-¡Corran!-grito el hombre.

Inmediatamente Albert, el hombre y Simon se echaron a correr, nosotros nos quedamos sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Pero que hacen! ¡Muévanse!-nos gritó Albert.

Nos movimos en el último momento, rodamos hacia los lados y salimos corriendo. ¿Cómo demonios habíamos hecho eso? No lo sé. Corríamos hacia la colina.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-pregunte gritando.

-¡No importa ahora, sigan corriendo!- dijo Simon.

Nos acercábamos hacia la colina, en la cima se veían dos columnas y un árbol con algo enroscado en su base. Había dos personas paradas, un chico y una chica que parecían de nuestra misma edad.

-¡Percy, Annabeth, ya que están ahí vengan a ayudar!- Grito el hombre.

-¡Grover, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el chico (Percy).

-¡¿Qué son ciegos, miren?!-dijo el que creo que es Grover señalando hacia atrás.

Miraron hacia donde señalo Grover-¡Cuidado!-gritaron los dos.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar un dolor horrible recorrió mi pierna. El perro me había agarrado con sus dientes el tobillo y me estaba arrastrando por el suelo.

-¡HAAAAAA!-grite, el dolor era insoportable.

-¡HARRY!-

Todos empezaron a correr hacia a mí pero el perro ya me estaba arrastrando lejos rápidamente. Me retorcía y pegaba patadas con mi otro pie pero lo único que hacía era aumentar el dolor del tobillo. Empezamos a adentrarnos en un bosque todavía arrastrándome por el suelo. Cada vez que me llevaba más lejos el dolor aumentaba y el bosque se iba haciendo más oscuro. Me dejo retorciéndome del dolor en medio del bosque y levanto la cabeza. No muy lejos se escuchaban los gritos del resto llamándome. Me prepare para recibir una mordida mortal cuando de las sombras salió un perro parecido pero más chico junto con un chico y una chica. Ella tenía un arco y él una espada negra. El otro perro se abalanzó sobre el que me había atacado. Los dos se me acercaron corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico.

-No mucho- dije con una mueca.

-Ok, nada malo- dijo y se fue a pelear junto con la chica.

Trate de levantarme pero no pude, ¿nada malo?, el dolor era muy fuerte, me había atravesado el diente y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-¡Harry!- grito alguien, me di la vuelta y eran los chicos que ya estaban llegando.

-¡CUIDADO!-Gritaron, ya me estaba cansando de esa palabra.

El perro se había zafado del otro y venia corriendo en mi dirección. Como pude rodé hacia la derecha. El perro siguió corriendo y tumbo a los demás que estaban a unos metros. Me levante como pude y antes de que pudiera hacerles daño le tire una piedra para llamar su atención, lo malo era que ahora venía por mí. Trate de correr pero me alcanzo antes y me estampo contra un árbol. El dolor del tobillo se triplico pero en todo el cuerpo. Escupí sangre. Volví a levantarme con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pero el perro ya estaba cerca y no iba a poder esquivarlo de nuevo.

-¡Hey!- Me grito el chico mientras me lanzaba su espada negra.

Agarre la espada y me moví penosamente hacia un costado. Cuando el perro paso de largo lancé una estocada en su cuello, se desintegro en una nube de cenizas y yo caí al suelo agotado y dolorido.

Los demás vinieron corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado. Los chicos y Simon estaban pálidos de terror, los otros tenían una mirada de preocupación.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?-preguntaron los chicos.

-Como creen- respondí tosiendo un poco de sangre.

-¡Hay que llevarlo al campamento rápido!- Grito el chico que me había lanzado la espada.

-¿Campamento?-pregunte débilmente.

-No te preocupes Harry allí te van a curar- me dijo Simon, y eso fue lo último que escuche, el resto fueron murmullos lejanos y una visión borrosa antes de perder el conocimiento y desmallarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Capítulo 2

**POV Liam**

El perro había estampado a Harry contra un árbol y él se estaba levantando con toda su fuerza, pero lastimado no iba a poder hacer mucho para parar al perro.

-¡Hey!- Le grito un chico que no había visto mientras le lanzaba su espada negra.

Harry la agarro y esquivo al perro penosamente mientras le daba una estocada. El perro se desintegró en una nube de cenizas y Harry cayó al suelo. Desesperado por saber cómo estaba corrí a su lado junto con los chicos, Simon, y el resto.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntamos.

-Como creen- nos respondió tosiendo sangre, lo que me preocupo más.

-¡Hay que llevarlo al campamento rápido!- Grito el chico que le había tirado la espada.

-¿Campamento?- pregunto débilmente Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry allí te van a curar- le respondió Simon.

Vi que a Harry se le iban cerrando los ojos de a poco. Lo levantamos con mucho cuidado y lo llevamos hacia la colina. Cuando llegamos arriba pude ver bien el lugar, había dos columnas con antorchas de fuego, un árbol con algo enroscado alrededor era… un dragón. Ok, Simon se tendría que quedar para explicarnos unas cuantas cosas. Pasamos las dos columnas y nos detuvimos al escuchar una voz.

-Chicos, hasta acá llego yo, no puedo seguir- Dijo Simon.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- pregunto Louis.

-Es que… no soy como ustedes- respondió.

-¿Cómo nosotros?- dije.

-Es complicado, ahora vayan, Harry necesita ayuda-

Es cierto, Harry necesitaba ayuda urgente, ya me estaba olvidando de ello. Y por la expresión de mis amigos podía ver que también se habían olvidado.

-Es cierto- dijo el chico Percy- luego les explicamos.

No muy contentos seguimos a los otros dejando a Simon atrás.

**POV Percy**

Por todos los campistas caminando en el campamento pude deducir que la fogata acababa de terminar. Genial, esto va ser el rumor de la semana.

Estos chicos me parecían familiares, creo que los había visto en algún lado. Tratamos de apresurarnos lo más que podíamos, no solo por las miradas si no porque el chico Harry estaba muy mal herido y había que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Algunas chicas se los quedaban mirando, hubo algún que otro grito de emoción que me desconcertó, pero la mayoría les llamaba la atención Harry. Por suerte las hijas de afrodita no andaban cerca.

Llegamos a la enfermería y dejamos a Harry en una cama y a un hijo de Apolo para que lo curara. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia y yo nos fuimos mientras que los chicos se quedaron adentro. Apenas salimos se nos unieron Piper y Leo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Leo.

-Un perro del infierno los ataco cuando venían al campamento- Dijo Annabeth.

-No puedo creer que One Direction sean semidioses- dijo Piper.

-¿Quién?-preguntamos Nico, Leo y yo.

Las chicas se nos quedaron viendo.

Annabeth suspiro- Ellos son One Direction, una banda pop de cantantes.

-¿Cantantes?-pregunte.

-Sí, y muy famosos-dijo Piper.

-Bueno al menos podrán ayudarnos en las canciones de la fogata-dijo Leo.

Thalia lo golpeo en la cabeza- ¡Auch!

-Te lo merecías Leo-dijo Thalia.

**POV Harry**

Cuando abrí los ojos había cuatro cuerpos dormidos a mí alrededor. Liam estaba acostado en una cama a mi izquierda y Zayn en una a mi derecha. Niall y Louis estaban en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en cada lado de mi cama.

Recorrí el lugar con los ojos. Era una especie de cabaña, había camas separadas en ambos lados del lugar.

Tenía vendas por todos lados, pero por suerte no eran muchas. Trate de levantarme pero el tobillo aún no estaba curado.

-¿Louis? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte sacudiéndolo para despertarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¡Harry!-dijo abalanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme luego de despertarse y verme.

-¡Louis! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!-dijo algo molestado Liam despertándose junto con los demás.

-Hola chicos, ¿me lo pueden sacar de encima?, no puedo respirar-dije con la cara roja de lo fuerte que me estaba abrazando Louis.

-¡Harry!-gritaron también abalanzándose sobre Louis olvidando lo que dije.

-Chicos lo van a ahorcar-dijo una voz femenina que había entrado por la puerta.

-Lo siento-dijeron luego de dejar de abrazarme.

Después de toser un poco y volver a la normalidad pude ver que la que había entrado era Annabeth junto con Percy, los chicos de la colina de anoche.

-Toma-dijo Percy lanzándome un termo- te ayudara a curarte.

Atrape el termo y tome lo que había dentro, una sensación de calidez recorrió mi garganta y mi cuerpo. Tenía sabor a jugo de manzana. En unos segundos me sentí más fuerte.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Annabeth.

-Sí, ¿Qué era eso?- dije.

-Néctar, te ayuda a curarte-respondió Percy.

-Creo que llego la hora de las explicaciones-dijo Annabeth.

-Yo soy Annabeth, hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia. Él es Percy, hijo de Poseidón, dios de los mares.

Hablo de monstruos, historias, y dioses, sobre mitología griega y de semidioses, hijos de un dios divino y un mortal. Y que nosotros somos eso.

-Ya ha pasado un día y todavía no han reclamado a ninguno, en cualquier momento pude pasar a sí que estén atentos-dijo Percy.

-Bueno, es la hora del desayuno, vamos-Dijo Annabeth.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta cuando una luz apareció en la cabeza de Liam, tenía forma de un búho.

-Se los dije-dijo Percy.

Annabeth sonrió-Bienvenido Liam, hijo de Atenea, tu estarás en mi cabaña.

Terminamos de salir y vimos que ya varios campistas caminaban por el lugar.

-Hola chicos-escuche al lado nuestro.

Allí había un hombre, bueno… un hombre de mitad para arriba porque de mitad para abajo tenia cuerpo de caballo. Annabeth nos había contado sobre esto pero era imposible no desconcertarse.

-Ah, hola Quirón, ellos son nuevos- dijo Percy- él es Liam, ya fue reclamado hijo de Atenea.

-Si he escuchado de ustedes, hijo de Atenea ¿eh?-dijo Quirón mirando a Liam- y supongo que ustedes son Niall, Zayn, Louis y Harry ¿no?

-Si señor- respondimos.

-Hasta Quiron sabe quiénes son-dijo en un susurro Annabeth a Percy mientras él se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el comedor-dijo Quiron mientras se alejaba.

Empezamos a caminar nuevamente con miradas a nuestro alrededor. A lo lejos una chica saludo en nuestra dirección.

-Hola-

-Hola Piper-dijo Annabeth-mira, él es Liam, mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano? Que sorpresa.

-Chicos ella es Piper, hija de Afrodita-anuncio Percy.

-Hola.

-Bienvenidos, y… ¿alguien más fue reclamado ya?- pregunto.

-Todavía no…

Una luz apareció en la cabeza de Niall, en su cabeza flotaba una rosa y un olor dulce se expandió sobre nosotros.

-Bueno bienvenido Niall, hijo de Afrodita-dijo Annabeth-ahora vamos al comedor, vas a sentarte con Piper.

-Liam tendrá que ir a la mesa de Atenea, Niall a la de Afrodita y Louis, Zayn y Harry a la mesa de Hermes ya que todavía no han sido reclamados-dijo Annabeth cuando llegamos al comedor.

-¿Cuándo sabremos quién es nuestro padre?-pregunte.

-No lo sabemos podría ser en cualquier momento-contesto Percy.

-Ahora cada uno a su mesa-dijo Piper.

-Yo voy a acompañarlos-nos dijo Annabeth a Louis, Zayn y a mí.

Los tres junto con Annabeth nos dirigimos hacia un grupo de chicos todos parecidos. Mientras nos íbamos acercando vi a los otros chicos que me habían ayudado a no terminar cortado en rodajas la noche anterior. Los dos tenían el cabello negro, los ojos de la chica eran de un color azul eléctrico y los de él eran marrones oscuros, casi negros.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-le pregunte a Annabeth señalándolos.

-Ho, son Thalia y Nico, ella es hija de Zeus pero también es una cazadora de Artemisa. Ellas vienen algunas veces al campamento, y Thalia prefiere sentarse con ellas que sola en la mesa de Zeus. Nico es un hijo de Hades, como Percy es el único en su mesa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Hace años los tres grandes, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades hicieron un pacto para no tener más hijos, Zeus y Poseidón lo rompieron y de ahí nació Thalia y Percy. Nico había nacido antes del pacto pero Hades lo oculto en un lugar en el que el tiempo se vuelve más lento y luego lo saco junto con su hermana en la época de la gran profecía.

- ¿Tiene una hermana? ¿Dónde está?-preguntaron Louis y Zayn que estaban escuchando la conversación.

La cara de Annabeth se ensombreció- es una triste historia, vamos- dijo llevándonos al grupo de chicos.

-Travis, Connor, ellos son Zayn, Louis y Harry, van a estar en su cabaña hasta que sean reclamados- dijo Annabeth presentándonos al grupo y a dos chicos muy parecidos con un aire a travesura.

Los dos nos miraron- No te preocupes Annabeth, nosotros los cuidamos.

-Mmm, si- dijo insegura- no les hagan nada.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería, pero ya se estaba yendo.

-Bueno chicos, ¡únanse a la cabaña de Hermes!, yo soy Travis-

-Y yo soy Connor-

-Hola- dijimos lo tres.

-Vamos, hay que ir al comedor.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a una de las cuantas mesas que había.

Nos servimos comida. Cuando estaba a punto de comer vi que el resto se levantaba y tiraba parte de su comida a un fuego.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- le pregunte a Louis y Zayn.

-No tengo idea-respondió Louis mientras caminábamos.

-Es una ofrenda a los dioses- dijo Travis que estaba delante nuestro y había escuchado.

-¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Zayn.

-Tienen que tirar una parte de su comida y ofrecerlo a un dios. Normalmente todos lo hacen a sus padres y ya que ustedes no saben puede ser a cualquier dios- respondió Travis.

Cuando llegamos tire un poco de mi comida y se lo ofrecí a mi padre anónimo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Me fije en Niall y Liam, parecía que ya se estaban acostumbrando a sus nuevos hermanos. Estábamos terminando de comer cuando todas las miradas del comedor se posaron sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Louis a nadie en particular.

-Su cabeza- dijo Connor mirándonos desconcertado.

Levante la cabeza para mirar una imagen flotando arriba mío, era un… tridente, creo que así se llama, era un tridente verde. Me di cuenta que Louis y Zayn también tenían algo en su cabeza, Louis tenía un rayo y Zayn tenía una casco negro y terrorífico, era como de una armadura antigua. Lo que me dejo más desconcertado fue que todos se arrodillaron, salvo Niall y Liam que no sabían nada de lo que ocurría como nosotros. Pero Percy, Thalia y Nico tampoco se habían arrodillado, solo nos miraban estupefactos.

Nadie se movía hasta que Quirón camino hacia nosotros.

-Bienvenidos Zayn Malik, hijo de Hades, Harry Styles, hijo de Poseidón y Louis Tomlinson, hijo de Zeus.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, capaz que no es tan largo pero a lo mejor el próximo capítulo puede serlo. Bueno, ya sabemos quienes son sus padre, hay que ver como reaccionan los demás y como se comportan en adelante.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, hasta los anónimos. **

**Feliz Navidad…(Mmm creo que ya paso)**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que la pasan bien!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Chao.**


	3. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Lo siento por la decepción, pero esta semana no estuve ni un solo día en mi casa y no tenía la computadora para escribir. Se suponía que subo capítulos cada fin de semana (viernes, sábado o domingo… y lo seguiré haciendo), pero me voy a poner las pilas y los espero el próximo capítulo el fin de semana. Tienen derecho a insultarme y todo lo que ustedes quieran. Estoy re apenada, LO SIENTO! **

**De paso puedo responder algunas preguntas:**

**Amy: Gracias. Nunca me basaría en las películas, REALMENTE son una vergüenza, pero para alguien que nunca leyó los libros supongo que esta bien. No voy a cambiar a Percabeth (lo siento si te desilusiona), creo que los demas me matarian a si como yo mataria a alguien que los separara para siempre... a parte me encanta la pareja. Pero quien dice que no haya ALGO. No hay problema por como hablas porque se nota que sos buena onda y yo tambien hablo asi... :) Gracias por leer.**

**Guest: Perdon por el capitulo, pero actualizare la próxima semana. Supongo que si, Percy va a renegenar con Harry. Gracias por leer.**

**Jacken: Concuerdo contigo, cuando me puse a pensar en el padre de Zayn inmediatamente decidi que fuera hijo de Hades, es perfecto. A mi me encantan los cinco, pero mi DEBILIDAD (no favorito, seria una nator) es Harry. Perdon por el capitulo, besos. :)**

**Sofi Tris: perdon si no te gusto, y supongo que me odiaras aun mas cunado veas que no subí un capitulo. No voy a negar que tu comentario me desanimo un poco y me senti culpable :( pero espero que lo que escriba en los próximos ****capítulos te guste. Perdon y gracias por leer.**

**No soy una morta (si ese es tu nombre): Por un momento pense en que fueran hijos de Apolo pero pense que era un poco aburrido, ademas no pude evitar que Percy tuviera un hermano. No me malinterpretes, para mi Percy es unico pero puede ser divertido. No voy a mentir, Zayn si podria ser un hijo de Afrodiota pero para mi queda mejor de Hades. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.**

**Annimo Blue: Gracias, aunque esta nota de autor pueda confundir un poco te prometo que por ahora (y espero que mas adelante tampoco) no pienso dejar el fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Perdon, hasta pronto :).**

**No me voy a cansar de repetirlo... PERDÓN! Me alegro que lean y se tomen el tiempo de dejar reviews, gracias.**

**Hasta pronto besos... :) XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

**POV Louis**

Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. Hijo de Zeus. ¿Zeus es mi padre? ¿Tengo otra hermana? Ya tengo 4.

La cena ya había terminado y nos dirigíamos a los cuartos. Caminábamos con Thalia, Nico y Percy al frente nuestro cuando Niall, Liam, Annabeth y Piper se nos unieron. Ellas se fueron con los demás y los chicos se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso de hijos de los tres grandes?- pregunto Niall.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, bueno, miren quien tiene un nuevo hermano- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres Clarisse?-dijo Percy.

La voz había venido de una chica corpulenta con el pelo marrón, largo y fibroso. Era el tipo de la chica matona de la escuela.

-Solo venía a ver al nuevo hijito de Poseidón- respondió Clarisse- espero que no sea igual que su hermanito.

-¿Por qué no te callas?- dijo Percy.

-Quisiera ver cómo le va mañana con la clase de arco, porque creo que los hijos de Poseidón no son muy buenos con el arco- contesto con una mueca graciosa.

-¿Clase de arco? No creo que sea muy bueno- dijo Harry.

-¿Practicaremos con armas? ¿Armas de verdad?- pregunte.

-Si pero hablemos mientras caminamos- dijo Annabeth arrastrándonos lejos de Clarisse que sonreía maliciosamente.

Percy empezó a hablar en cuanto nos alejamos de ella- Lo siento por eso, es Clarisse hija de Ares. Está enojada conmigo porque vencí a su padre y por la cantidad de veces que la vencí a ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Con respecto a las armas no tienen por qué preocuparse- dijo Nico- nosotros los entrenaremos.

-¿Y eso nos tiene que calmar?- dijo Harry.

-Se supone que si- respondió Piper.

-Vamos, hay que dormir- dijo Thalia

Cuando llegamos al círculo de cabañas nos separamos entrando cada uno a su cabaña. La de Zeus era la más grande y voluminosa de todas, tenía puertas de bronce pulido que brillaba como un holograma despidiendo pequeños rayos de luz. Por adentro había camas en cada costado, a pesar de que Thalia es una hija de Zeus, ninguna cama tenia apariencia de estar ocupada.

-¿Tu no duermes aquí cierto?- le pregunte a Thalia.

-No, cuando vengo duermo en la cabaña de Artemisa- respondió.

-¿No tenemos un hermano? Digo porque yo tengo 4 hermanas más- comente.

-Guau, ¿4? ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto.

-Phoebe, Daisy, Félicité y Charlotte. Yo soy el más grande- respondí.

-Bueno si tenemos un hermano, pero no está en este campamento, es romano.

-¿A dónde está?

-En el campamento Júpiter, pronto vendrán aquí, podrás verlo. Se llama Jasón.

-Ok, ¿A dónde duermo?

-En cualquier lado, no es como si estuviera muy llena la cabaña.

Decidí por acostarme a un lado de Thalia, como no tenía otra ropa tuve que acostarme con lo que traía puesto.

**POV Zayn**

La cabaña de Hades era negra, sombría, con antorchas de fuego verde en la entrada, era aterradora para cualquier persona. Pero por extraño que parezca, para mi resultaba acogedora.

Las camas tenían sabanas y colchas negras, elegí la que estaba al frente de Nico.

-Supongo que no tienes otra ropa así que toma- dijo Nico lanzándome una remera y unos shorts negros de dormir- mañana te daré algo más de ropa.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Annabeth dijo que tenías una hermana, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte con curiosidad.

La mirada de Nico se ensombreció- Se llamaba Bianca, técnicamente es hermana de los dos pero ella era de padre y madre.

-¿Era? ¿Por qué era?

Nico miro al suelo- Porque está muerta, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

-Ho, lo siento- dije arrepentido al ver la mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Y tú tienes hermanas?- pregunto de repente.

-Si tengo tres- respondí.

-Hay que dormir, mañana entrenaran y necesitas descansar- dijo.

Me cambie y me metí en la cama- Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Me desperté por una brisa desde la ventana. Me fije en la cama de Nico y vi que estaba vacía. Me levante y salí de la cabaña, empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, necesitaba un poco de aire. Escuche unos murmullos que provenían del bosque, por curiosidad avance en esa dirección. Podía ser Nico, pero se escuchaba a dos personas hablando.

A unos cuarenta metros adelante divise a Nico y una figura luminosa con forma de una chica, tenía una pantalón de cacería y ropa plateada.

-Nico cálmate.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿No podría haber sido antes?- dijo Nico claramente molesto- Podría haberlo llamado a él y no a nosotros, podrías seguir… podrías seguir viva.

-Lo que paso, pasó. Nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar. Es nuestro hermano.

-No estoy enojado con él, hasta me cae bien, estoy enojado con nuestro padre.

Unas sombras empezaron a rodear a Bianca tratando de llamar su atención.

-Me tengo que ir, te quiero.

En un remolino de sombras Bianca desapareció, dejando a Nico solo.

Nunca tuve un hermano, la mayoría de mi familia son mujeres. Todo esto es nuevo, enterarme que soy mitad dios, que el padre que me crio no es mi padre, que tengo un hermano…

Volví a la cabaña antes de que Nico pudiera llegar, me acosté y cerré los ojos mientras el entraba y se dormía.

**POV Harry**

Escuche unos murmullos lejanos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos. Después de unos segundos las voces pararon. Me acomode mejor en la cama.

-¡HARRY!-

-¡AHHHHHH!- grite cayéndome de la cama.

-JAJAJAJAJA-

-¡¿PERO QUE LES PASA?!- dije enfrentando a Louis, Liam, Niall y a Zayn que eran los que habían gritado y estaban riéndose sosteniéndose entre ellos para no caerse. Al lado mirando con una sonrisa estaban Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia y Piper.

Las chicas luego de mirarme se sonrojaron, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sin remera, pero por suerte con los pantalones puestos.

-Guau, cuantos tatuajes- dijo Percy.

-No soy el único- respondí poniéndome la remera del día anterior.

-¿Todos tienen tatuajes?- pregunto Annabeth.

-No, Niall no tiene- contesto Zayn todavía riéndose.

-Bueno, hay que ir a desayunar, vamos- dijo Thalia.

Llegamos al comedor y me senté en la mesa con Percy.

-Hay un pequeño detalle que no te conté-dijo Percy

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos otro hermano.

-¿A si? ¿Dónde está?

-Está en las fraguas de Poseidón, es un ciclope.

-¿Un ciclope?

-Si ya sabes… tiene un solo ojo.

-¿Lo voy a conocer?

-Si viene pronto, pero cuidado con sus abrazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno básicamente porque te puede sacar los órganos de un solo abrazo. Hoy tenemos clase de arco.

-¿Cuándo?

-Primero tenemos clase de espada luego tenemos arco.

-¿Tu eres bueno?

-Ho no, nunca doy en el blanco.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a entrenar a la arena. Percy me entrenaba a mí, Annabeth a Liam, Nico a Zayn, Piper a Niall, y Thalia a Louis.

Primero estuvieron Piper y Niall mientras los demás veíamos. Niall tenía una espada que era demasiada pesada para él. Le enseño algunos movimientos que aprendió rápido, pero no se podía mover bien por la espada.

Luego estuvo Liam, Annabeth primero le enseño pelear con daga, luego espada. Estuvieron más tiempo entrenando, luego hicieron un duelo, Liam habría ganado de no ser por un mal movimiento de espada que Annabeth aprovecho para taclearlo y tirarlo al suelo.

-Liam, eso sí fue humillante. Vamos, ¿derrotado por una chica?- dijo Louis cuando Liam se sentó.

-Cállate- respondió empujándole la cabeza.

-Estuvo bien para ser un novato- lo alentó Annabeth.

-¿Oíste eso Louis?

-Para ser un novato no para ser un hombre- murmure.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Liam mientras los demás que si habían escuchado se tapaban la boca para no reírse.

-Nada- respondí con una sonrisa.

Después estuvo Zayn con Nico. Zayn esquivaba rápido, pero al igual que Niall la espada no le favorecía. La práctica de Zayn termino, Nico estaba distante pero se veía que se podían llevar bien.

-Bueno Liam, te voy a mostrar cómo se hace- dijo Louis yendo a la arena con Thalia.

Thalia le enseño unos movimientos y luego tuvieron un duelo. Él pensó que con un par de tácticas aprendidas sería suficiente, pero se equivocó, Thalia estaba aplastando a Louis. En un momento él se estabilizo pero no creo que le pueda ganar.

Liam le dijo algo a Niall en el oído y luego los dos sonrieron, conociéndolo a Liam estaba planeando algo en contra de Louis.

-¡Louis!- gritaron Liam y Niall.

-¿QUE?- contesto mirando a los chicos, cosa que Thalia aprovecho para patearle la espada lejos dejándolo desarmado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡Oigan eso no se vale!- protesto Louis.

-Ahora a quien lo venció una chica, jajaja- dijo Liam chocando los cinco con Niall.

-¡Me distrajeron!

-Ya, ya, deja de llorar y siéntate que le toca a Harry-dijo Zayn.

-Esto no se queda así- Louis amenazo graciosamente a Liam.

-Camine con Percy hasta el centro de la arena.

-Bueno veamos- dijo Percy sacando una espada de un montón- ¿Qué te parece esta?

-Muy pesada.

-¿Y esta?

-Si… puede ser.

-Ok, empecemos.

Primero me enseño unas técnicas de desarme y de defesa, algunos movimientos y otras cosas. Nunca pensé que en algún momento de mi vida iba a usar espada y cosas de batalla reales para combates con monstruos reales.

Terminamos el entrenamiento y nos fuimos a la clase de arco. A Thalia se la veía feliz, acertando cada flecha con una precisión perfecta.

Ninguno de nosotros era bueno. Niall sabia acertar una que otra flecha, pero nunca en el centro. Zayn tenía un poco de mejor puntería… cuando le daba. Liam no era mejor. Louis se las arreglaba un poco más, tenía a Thalia que le decía como ponerse y disparar. Yo no acertaba ninguna, de 10 flechas hice 3 bien, obviamente nunca en el centro.

Estábamos con la cabaña de Apolo, todos ellos apuntaban perfecto. Mire a nuestro lado y observe como los demás practicaban. Piper era buena. A Nico no se lo veía muy feliz, acertaba tanto como nosotros. Annabeth lo hacía bastante bien, solo algunas veces se equivocaba. Percy… ya entiendo porque no le gustaba el arco, le erraba a todas, no había ni una sola flecha que llegara al blanco. No solo eso, si no que las desviaba 10 metros al costado, o las tiraba lejos, algunas veces las dos cosas.

Me concentre en disparar flechas, una se fue muy lejos y corrí para buscarla. Cuando la alce me distraje viendo a una mujer salir de un árbol, Annabeth había dicho que eran ninfas, vivían en los árboles.

-¡CUIDADO!- alguien grito.

Me di la vuelta para ver una flecha venir en mi dirección, claramente desviada por la puntería de Percy. Venia directo a mi hombro, tuve tiempo para esquivarla moviéndome hacia atrás al estilo matrix, pero aun así me toco y me raspo. Nadie se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¡Sesos de alga deberías tener más cuidado!- le reprocho Annabeth a Percy.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Percy con una mirada de horror.

-No hay problema- le respondí palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Liam agarrándome de los hombros.

-Auch- respondí cubriéndome con la mano la herida.

-Ho, lo siento.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Louis

-Me raspo un poco- conteste.

-Haber, saca la mano- ordeno Percy con una botella de agua en las manos.

Le hice caso, entonces tiro un poco de agua sobre la herida y con asombro vi como de a poco se iba curando hasta no dejar ni una cicatriz.

-¿Que…?

-Herencia de papa- contesto Percy.

-¿Herencia?... eso es increíble- dijo Louis.

-Bueno hay que seguir, vamos- nos apuró Piper.

-Como no está Quirón para dirigir la clase los voy a ayudar yo- dijo Thalia.

Ella nos explicó que como era nuestra primera práctica necesitábamos a alguien que nos dirija. Empezó con Niall, luego Zayn, Liam y Louis, después seguía yo. Fue bueno porque al principio ninguno sabía ni como agarrar un arco.

-Bueno Harry, veamos tu puntería. Espero que no seas igual que Percy- dijo Thalia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tome el arco y apunte.

-Tienes que levantar más tu brazo- indicó mientras ella me acomodaba- y poner tu espalda recta. Ahora apunta y dispara.

Visualicé con la flecha el blanco y dispare. Quedo clavada a un costado. Pero era mejor que nada.

-Bien, inténtalo de nuevo.

-Espera- dije.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a tomar agua.

-Bueno pero rápido, y ya que vas tráele a tus amigos.

Empecé a caminar buscando agua, pase por las cabañas y entre a un lugar donde parecía ser la cocina. Agarre cinco botellas de agua y salí de regreso.

-¡Vamos Harry, faltan diez minutos para que termine la clase!- dijo Thalia en cuanto me vio.

-Si ya voy- conteste empezando a correr para llegar más rápido, estuve a su lado en unos segundos.

-Dale el agua a tus amigos y regresa así terminamos.

Les di las botellas a los chicos, cosa que agradecieron y tome la mía. En un segundo sentí como recuperaba mis fuerzas y me llenaba de energía. Me había preguntado porque Thalia no me pidió agua para ellos, pero me di cuenta cuando vi que ellos ya tenían una botella.

-Vamos, ponte en posición- ordeno Thalia, los demás ya habían terminado, lo hicieron antes porque estaban muy cansados pero como yo salí a buscar agua tendría que terminar. Se pusieron a mirarnos.

Cuando tome la posición que Thalia me había enseñado, misteriosamente no dijo nada, no me corrigió ni me acomodo.

-¿No estoy bien?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-No, tienes la postura perfecta- contesto como si no pudiera creerlo- dispara.

Solté la cuerda e increíblemente la flecha dio perfectamente en el blanco. Todos se quedaron mirando la flecha asombrados, hasta yo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Niall.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo Thalia.

Me puse nuevamente en posición y dispare. La flecha rompió por la mitad la anterior y quedo en el mismo lugar. Todos mirábamos idiotizados lo que había hecho.

Volví a hacerlo una y otra vez y la flecha seguía dando en el blanco. Después de un rato las empecé a desviar hasta que ya no pude apuntarlas más en el centro.

-¿Por casualidad tomaste agua antes de hacer esto?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Sí.

-Entonces eso es- dijo Percy- yo lo he intentado pero nunca me funciono.

-Es porque ni con la bendición de Artemisa podrías- se burló Nico.

-Oye, con una bendición si, te acuerdas cuando estuvimos con Gerion y yo… (Si no se acuerdan es el cuarto libro en la granja de los caballos carnívoros)

-Es increíble- lo interrumpió Annabeth- con un poco de agua tienes un puntería perfecta.

-Supongo que es herencia- conteste.

-Si- dijo Percy con una sonrisa- hay que seguir entrenando, ahora vamos al muro.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Me tarde dos semanas porque quería hacer un capítulo más largo, así que a partir de ahora actualizaré cada dos semanas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si hay falta de ortografía o cosas incoherentes perdón pero lo había escrito en otro lado y lo pase rápido.**

**Dejen sus rewiens!**

**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo!XD**


End file.
